


I'm Stupid and Drunk But I Still Love You

by bighammerlittlehammer



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bighammerlittlehammer/pseuds/bighammerlittlehammer
Summary: Kanda loves his rabbit and his beansprout, even when they do stupid stuff like get drunk and go to a tattoo parlor in the middle of the night.





	I'm Stupid and Drunk But I Still Love You

Yuu Kanda was expecting several things to happen that night, all of which came to be. He expected to finish his dinner on time. He expected to get a call from his boss telling him he needed to come in the next morning after all. He expected to get into a shouting match with the man and hang up on him angrily. He expected to shower, brush his teeth, settle into bed with little concern.

What he wasn’t expecting was to hear knocking on his door at 1 am. Grumbling, he sat up, grabbing Mugen out of habit and marching to the door, murder in his eye. When he opened it, he was shocked to see two laughing idiots, their arms slung across each other. The idiots in question were, of course, his boyfriends. Lavi was bent over due to Allen having his arm draped around his shoulders, and judging by the pink in their cheeks, they were drunk.

“Yuuuuu!” Lavi cried, slurring and stretching out the name. “G’morning!” He stumbled forward, collapsing against Kanda’s chest and pulling Allen with him, causing him to bump into the doorframe and squawk in pain. Kanda felt a headache coming on.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” he snapped, tugging them inside before shutting and locking the door. Neither had contacted him with intents to sleep over, so he wasn’t prepared for guests. And, oh yeah, it was  _ one o’clock in the morning. _

“We came to show you our tattoos!” Allen announced, only slightly wobbly on his feet. Kanda’s eye twitched.

“Your… tattoos.”

“Yeah!” Lavi twirled around, pulling at his shirt. Kanda watched, frozen, as Allen helped him get it off, and ripped off a bandage on the back of Lavi’s shoulder. There, in black ink, skin tinged an angry red color, was a rather pretty image of a rabbit, standing on its hind legs and twisting its head as if to look around. Kanda blinked.

“A rabbit?”

“Wait ‘til you see mine!” Allen also removed his shirt - it was becoming clear he was the more sober of the two - and yanked off his own bandage. His was also on his back, though it was on the left, opposite of Lavi’s, and it extended from just above his waist all the way up to his shoulder. It was a beautifully detailed green vine, twisting intricately, leaves glossy and healthy.

“It’s a…”

“A beansprout!” Allen laughed, flashing that smile that always made Kanda go a bit weak at the knees. “Get it? It’s your nicknames for us!”

“Yeah!” Lavi slung an arm around Kanda, leaning on him too heavily for comfort, his alcohol-scented breath washing over Kanda’s face. “Cuz we’re love you.” Lavi blinked, seeming to realize his sentence wasn’t coherent, but then he just grinned stupidly and nuzzled into Kanda’s hair.

“You are stupid!” Kanda cried, shoving him off. “And drunk!” His face was bright red. Sure, it was flattering to think of them marking themselves like that - _ marking themselves as mine, whispered the possessive voice in the back of his head _ \- but he was sure they’d both regret it in the morning. He sighed and shoved them both into his room, forcing them to lie down. He had to make sure they were both on their stomachs. No sense in messing up those tattoos. He settled himself between them, staring up at the ceiling with a feeling of dread as he thought of the morning to follow.

“Hey, Kanda?” He turned to see Allen facing him. Allen lifted his hand, slowly tracing the back of it over Kanda’s cheek.

“Listen… we’re not gonna regret this. We make be stupid and drunk…” He leaned forward, kissing Kanda in a sloppy but sincere manner. “But we still love you.”

Allen promptly passed out after that, his snores joining Lavi’s much louder ones. Kanda smiled ruefully. He loved these idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this randomly one night because I love tattoos and I wanted to write about them.


End file.
